


Space Dragons

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Space, Dragons can travel in space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's ready to go on vacation with Clint.  There's no way that Fury will talk him into going out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: phlint - space au dragons au
> 
> For a tumblr anon

Phil sighed as he took in the sight of home on the viewfinder. There was a countdown until arrival going on in one corner. He almost wanted to urge Lola onward, but he knew she was tired after a long journey. They were all tired, but they had done good work and Hydra was slowly being pushed back. 

He was ready to return home and so was Lola, who was already eying the gas giant that the space station Triskelion orbited. He knew she was ready to shed the armor that created living quarters that Phil and his team needed to survive on as she took them between solar systems. 

“We have a communication from Triskelion,” Melinda announced. 

"Put it on screen,” Phil stated, not waiting for the picture to clear. “Nick, Clint’s supposed to be home soon, there’s no way I’m going out. Not even if there’s another dragon transport available.”

The chuckle was not Nick’s, but it was familiar.

“Clint.”

“Hey boss, Quinn just said you were in range, figured I’d hail you. Thought it’s nice to know that Nick can’t talk you into going out again.”

“I missed our anniversary,” Phil pointed out. "I promised you that we’d go some where there was actual terra firma.“

Clint grinned. ”Tired of space stations?”

"A little bit and frankly so is Lola, so…” Phil trialed off, smiling happily at his husband.

“Where do you want to go?” Clint asked.

Phil was fairly sure that Clint was pulling up possible transport for them. ”Somewhere with a beach and no krakens this time.”

Clint laughed. ”I’ll see what I can arrange. Someplace close?”

“No, far away, I want it to be me and you. Maybe we can take one of the young dragons out on their first interstellar run.”

Clint nodded. ”Visit their kin in system until we’re ready to go.” His attention was drawn off screen, before returning to Phil. “I gotta debrief with Rogers, so I’ll see you soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Phil said as the screen went dark.

Soon, he’d be home and thankfully Clint was already working on preparing their trip away from everything. Melinda could take command or someone else, Phil just wanted a nice break with the man he loved.


End file.
